Krieg für die Liebe
by lindie
Summary: Der Krieg steht unmittelbar bevor. Wie verbringen Severus und Hermine ihre letzten Stunden zusammen, was bringt die Zukunft für sie?
1. Chapter 1

„ Hermine nein, auf keinen Fall wirst du dort raus gehen." „Doch, ich werde kämpfen und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten." Ein Glas wurde gegen die Wand geschmissen und zerschellte laut.

„Du stures Weib", rief Severus Snape zornig „ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du dort draußen dein Leben riskierst." „Ich werde dort draußen sein, ich werde mithelfen ihn zu besiegen koste es was es wolle. Ich bin kein feiges, kleines Mädchen und du weißt das." Ja....ja das wusste er. Seit knapp 2 Jahren waren die beiden nun ein Paar. Zuerst wollte Severus sich überhaupt nicht mir ihr einlassen, sie war erst 16, doch sie hatte wie eine Löwin um ihn gekämpft und hatte nicht locker gelassen.

Sie hatte sich sogar absichtlich daneben benommen um Strafarbeiten von ihm zu bekommen.

Schließlich hatte er sich geschlagen gegeben, denn er wusste, wenn er sie von sich stoßen würde wäre es ein großer Fehler. Sie liebten sich, dass wussten sie und trotzdem flogen manchmal die Fetzen, wie auch an jenem Tag, a dem der Endkampf stattfand.

„Du hast keine Ahnung zu was Todesser fähig sind. Wenn sie dich erstmal haben, werden sie dich vergewaltigen, foltern und zum Schluss töten. Außerdem wirst du Menschen sterben sehen, Menschen die dir nahe waren und du musst töten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." Seine Miene war nicht mehr zornig, eher traurig. Severus schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer um seine Todesserroben anzuziehen.

Hermine seufzte und fiel auf das Sofa. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, aber verstand er nicht, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn ihre Freunde dort draußen kämpfen würden und sie würde hier untätig rumsitzen.

Außer Ginny wusste keiner von der Beziehung von ihr und Severus. Harry wäre ausgetickt und sofort zu Dumbledore gerannt und Ron wäre wahrscheinlich vor Eifersucht geplatzt. Er war zwar mit Lavender doch wieder zusammen gekommen, hatte es allerdings nie ganz überwinden, dass Hermine ihm damals, als sie sich in Severus verliebt hatte, einen Korb gegeben hatte. Ron war wirklich ein guter Freund, doch sie brauchte einfach jemanden, mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte, der ihr etwas beibringen konnte und der ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegnahm.

Und genau das tat Severus. Am Anfang war es beiden schwer gefallen Schule und Privates zu trennen, doch mit der Zeit war die Heimlichtuerei zur Nornalitär geworden. Wann es ging war sie bei ihm in den Kerkern, braute mit ihm Tränke, forschte mit ihm, diskutierte und stritt über verschiedene Ansichtsweisen.

Oder sie schliefen miteinander. Hermine brauchte keine große Erfahrung um zu wissen, dass sie mit Severus den besten Sex ihres Lebens hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen wusste er wie sie es haben wollte und so war jedes Mal anders. Doch egal, ob es ein Quickie in einer Nische war, ein Rollenspiel im Klassenzimmer, eine gemeinsame Dusche oder romantischer Sex im Schlafzimmer war, sie fand es jedes Mal wunderschön.

Langsam ging Hermine ins Schlafzimmer. Severus stand, nur mit einer Stoffhose bekleidet vor dem Spiegel und starrte hinein. Sie trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen sie. „Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert und ich bin nicht da um dich zu beschützen, so was könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Du bist Das Wichtigste was ich habe, ich würde daran kaputt gehen, wenn ich dich verlieren würde." „Ich weiß Severus, doch bitte versteh, ich muss dort sein, ich muss kämpfen, sonst könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, wenn die gute Seite verliert. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir beide heil aus diesem Kampf herauskommen, aber ich werde für unsere Zukunft kämpfen, denn ich will, dass es eine Zukunft für uns beide gibt."

Severus drehte sich um, öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Ich werde alles tun um uns eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen, auch wenn es heißt, dass ich Menschen töten muss. Doch bitte, bevor wir dort rausgehen gibt es noch eine Sache, die ich loswerden möchte." Nun war Hermine ehrlich überrascht. Es gab nicht viele Moment in denen er sentimental wurde und als er etwas aus seinem Nachtkästchen holte und vor ihr niederkniete konnte sie es einfach nicht fassen. Severus Snape kniete vor ihr, er wollte ihr einen Antrag machen? Er hielt ihr einen weißgoldenen Ring, mit feinen silbernen und goldenen Linien entgegen.

„Hermine Jane Granger, wenn wir beide dieses Kampf überleben, möchtest du dann meine Frau werden. Ich weiß, der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht nicht ideal, doch es ist meine letzte Möglichkeit dich das zu fragen." „ Machst du mir den Antrag, weil ein Krieg bevorsteht." „Nein....nicht direkt jedenfalls. Ich trage diesen Ring schon seit Monaten mit mir herum und eigentlich wollte ich dich auf dem Abschlussball fragen, doch jetzt ist vielleicht meine letzte Gelegenheit."

Hermine war überwältigt. Der allseits gefürchtete, verhasste und strenge Zaubertrankmeister kniete hier vor ihr und machte ihr einen Antrag. „Hermine mein Arm", erinnerte sie eine Stimme und holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ja...ja, natürlich will ich.", sagte sie lachend und fiel ihm gegenüber auf die Knie. Lächelnd streifte er ihr den Ring über und küsste sie.

„Wie lange haben wir noch?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Noch ungefähr 3 Stunden warum?" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Hermine zu ihrem nun Verlobten, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, und küsste seinen Hals. „Hermine, nicht jetzt, was machst du da?", fragte Severus und seufzte leise. „Ich nutze unsere letzten Stunden, denn ehrlichgesagt finde ich keine andere Tätigkeit, die ich in den letzten Stunden vorm ultimativen Kampf lieber tun möchte. Ich will mit dir schlafen Severus jetzt. Ich will noch einmal hören, wie du stöhnt, sehen wir du erzitterst und spüren wie du in mir kommst." Ihre gehauchten Worten hatten seinen letzten Res Widerstand zum Schmelzen gebracht und im nächsten Moment fand ich Hermine unter ihm auf dem Bett wieder, während Severus ihr die Bluse auszog.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem Ausziehen und Hermine glaubte vor Verlangen zu vergehen, als er schließlich ihren Slip auszog. Während sie sich verlangend küssten machte sich Hermine daran ihn von seiner Hose und den Boxershorts zu befreien. Begierig strich sie mit de Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Severus küsste ihren Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit kleinen Küssen verwöhnte. Hermine stöhnte, als er ihre Brustwarze leckte und saugte. Er küsste ihren Bauch, ihren Bauchnabel und als er schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre Scham sinken ließ hatte sich ihr Verstand völlig verabschiedet. Er umspielte ihre Perle mit seiner Zungenspitze und sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Er trieb sie bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt, bis sie schrie: „Ohhhhhh Severus bitte, ich brauche dich jetzt ganz. Ich will spüren, wie du dich in mir bewegst, in mir kommst bitte."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er hob ihr Becken an und drang langsam in sie in. Nach ein paar langsamen Stößen wurde er schneller und kraftvoller und Hermines stöhnen stachelte ihn noch mehr an.

Als sie schließlich seinen Namen schrie und er ihren Orgasmus spürte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihr.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie beieinander und genossen des Gefühl des Zusammenseins.

Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und es fing an zu gewittern. Severus stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. „Es beginnt Hermine. Wir sollten uns anziehen."


	2. Anmerkung

„ Hermine nein, auf keinen Fall wirst du dort raus gehen." „Doch, ich werde kämpfen und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten." Ein Glas wurde gegen die Wand geschmissen und zerschellte laut.

„Du stures Weib", rief Severus Snape zornig „ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du dort draußen dein Leben riskierst." „Ich werde dort draußen sein, ich werde mithelfen ihn zu besiegen koste es was es wolle. Ich bin kein feiges, kleines Mädchen und du weißt das." Ja....ja das wusste er. Seit knapp 2 Jahren waren die beiden nun ein Paar. Zuerst wollte Severus sich überhaupt nicht mir ihr einlassen, sie war erst 16, doch sie hatte wie eine Löwin um ihn gekämpft und hatte nicht locker gelassen.

Sie hatte sich sogar absichtlich daneben benommen um Strafarbeiten von ihm zu bekommen.

Schließlich hatte er sich geschlagen gegeben, denn er wusste, wenn er sie von sich stoßen würde wäre es ein großer Fehler. Sie liebten sich, dass wussten sie und trotzdem flogen manchmal die Fetzen, wie auch an jenem Tag, a dem der Endkampf stattfand.

„Du hast keine Ahnung zu was Todesser fähig sind. Wenn sie dich erstmal haben, werden sie dich vergewaltigen, foltern und zum Schluss töten. Außerdem wirst du Menschen sterben sehen, Menschen die dir nahe waren und du musst töten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." Seine Miene war nicht mehr zornig, eher traurig. Severus schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer um seine Todesserroben anzuziehen.

Hermine seufzte und fiel auf das Sofa. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, aber verstand er nicht, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn ihre Freunde dort draußen kämpfen würden und sie würde hier untätig rumsitzen.

Außer Ginny wusste keiner von der Beziehung von ihr und Severus. Harry wäre ausgetickt und sofort zu Dumbledore gerannt und Ron wäre wahrscheinlich vor Eifersucht geplatzt. Er war zwar mit Lavender doch wieder zusammen gekommen, hatte es allerdings nie ganz überwinden, dass Hermine ihm damals, als sie sich in Severus verliebt hatte, einen Korb gegeben hatte. Ron war wirklich ein guter Freund, doch sie brauchte einfach jemanden, mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte, der ihr etwas beibringen konnte und der ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegnahm.

Und genau das tat Severus. Am Anfang war es beiden schwer gefallen Schule und Privates zu trennen, doch mit der Zeit war die Heimlichtuerei zur Nornalitär geworden. Wann es ging war sie bei ihm in den Kerkern, braute mit ihm Tränke, forschte mit ihm, diskutierte und stritt über verschiedene Ansichtsweisen.

Oder sie schliefen miteinander. Hermine brauchte keine große Erfahrung um zu wissen, dass sie mit Severus den besten Sex ihres Lebens hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen wusste er wie sie es haben wollte und so war jedes Mal anders. Doch egal, ob es ein Quickie in einer Nische war, ein Rollenspiel im Klassenzimmer, eine gemeinsame Dusche oder romantischer Sex im Schlafzimmer war, sie fand es jedes Mal wunderschön.

Langsam ging Hermine ins Schlafzimmer. Severus stand, nur mit einer Stoffhose bekleidet vor dem Spiegel und starrte hinein. Sie trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen sie. „Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert und ich bin nicht da um dich zu beschützen, so was könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Du bist Das Wichtigste was ich habe, ich würde daran kaputt gehen, wenn ich dich verlieren würde." „Ich weiß Severus, doch bitte versteh, ich muss dort sein, ich muss kämpfen, sonst könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, wenn die gute Seite verliert. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir beide heil aus diesem Kampf herauskommen, aber ich werde für unsere Zukunft kämpfen, denn ich will, dass es eine Zukunft für uns beide gibt."

Severus drehte sich um, öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Ich werde alles tun um uns eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen, auch wenn es heißt, dass ich Menschen töten muss. Doch bitte, bevor wir dort rausgehen gibt es noch eine Sache, die ich loswerden möchte." Nun war Hermine ehrlich überrascht. Es gab nicht viele Moment in denen er sentimental wurde und als er etwas aus seinem Nachtkästchen holte und vor ihr niederkniete konnte sie es einfach nicht fassen. Severus Snape kniete vor ihr, er wollte ihr einen Antrag machen? Er hielt ihr einen weißgoldenen Ring, mit feinen silbernen und goldenen Linien entgegen.

„Hermine Jane Granger, wenn wir beide dieses Kampf überleben, möchtest du dann meine Frau werden. Ich weiß, der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht nicht ideal, doch es ist meine letzte Möglichkeit dich das zu fragen." „ Machst du mir den Antrag, weil ein Krieg bevorsteht." „Nein....nicht direkt jedenfalls. Ich trage diesen Ring schon seit Monaten mit mir herum und eigentlich wollte ich dich auf dem Abschlussball fragen, doch jetzt ist vielleicht meine letzte Gelegenheit."

Hermine war überwältigt. Der allseits gefürchtete, verhasste und strenge Zaubertrankmeister kniete hier vor ihr und machte ihr einen Antrag. „Hermine mein Arm", erinnerte sie eine Stimme und holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ja...ja, natürlich will ich.", sagte sie lachend und fiel ihm gegenüber auf die Knie. Lächelnd streifte er ihr den Ring über und küsste sie.

„Wie lange haben wir noch?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Noch ungefähr 3 Stunden warum?" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Hermine zu ihrem nun Verlobten, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, und küsste seinen Hals. „Hermine, nicht jetzt, was machst du da?", fragte Severus und seufzte leise. „Ich nutze unsere letzten Stunden, denn ehrlichgesagt finde ich keine andere Tätigkeit, die ich in den letzten Stunden vorm ultimativen Kampf lieber tun möchte. Ich will mit dir schlafen Severus jetzt. Ich will noch einmal hören, wie du stöhnt, sehen wir du erzitterst und spüren wie du in mir kommst." Ihre gehauchten Worten hatten seinen letzten Res Widerstand zum Schmelzen gebracht und im nächsten Moment fand ich Hermine unter ihm auf dem Bett wieder, während Severus ihr die Bluse auszog.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem Ausziehen und Hermine glaubte vor Verlangen zu vergehen, als er schließlich ihren Slip auszog. Während sie sich verlangend küssten machte sich Hermine daran ihn von seiner Hose und den Boxershorts zu befreien. Begierig strich sie mit de Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Severus küsste ihren Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit kleinen Küssen verwöhnte. Hermine stöhnte, als er ihre Brustwarze leckte und saugte. Er küsste ihren Bauch, ihren Bauchnabel und als er schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre Scham sinken ließ hatte sich ihr Verstand völlig verabschiedet. Er umspielte ihre Perle mit seiner Zungenspitze und sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Er trieb sie bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt, bis sie schrie: „Ohhhhhh Severus bitte, ich brauche dich jetzt ganz. Ich will spüren, wie du dich in mir bewegst, in mir kommst bitte."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er hob ihr Becken an und drang langsam in sie in. Nach ein paar langsamen Stößen wurde er schneller und kraftvoller und Hermines stöhnen stachelte ihn noch mehr an.

Als sie schließlich seinen Namen schrie und er ihren Orgasmus spürte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihr.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie beieinander und genossen des Gefühl des Zusammenseins.

Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und es fing an zu gewittern. Severus stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. „Es beginnt Hermine. Wir sollten uns anziehen."


End file.
